russelfandomcom-20200213-history
GMA 7, ABS-CBN and IBC 13 battles it out with ‘Sirenaserye’
Mar 13, 2014 Mermaids will be swimming to Philippine television in the days to come as the battle between ABS-CBN, GMA and IBC shifted to another gear in fantaserye beginning Monday. This as ABS-CBN sets to air the remake of Mars Ravelo’s Dyesebel, while GMA 7 launches Kambal Sirena and the number 3 network IBC-13 launches also the first fantasy series Janella in Wonderland which is already aired last January 6 by that time will be head-to-head our Sirena Wars starting March 17. The very first fantaserye became a hit with the ratings of 31.1% when it aired on IBC-13 last January 6. Because of that fantasy series captivated the young viewers about mermaids, sea creatures, island and romance, IBC got the highest ratings for 7:45pm timeslot. Before threaten with Kambal Sirena and Dyesebel, it hopes that Janella in Wonderland will recapture the glory days for IBC as the third national TV network,.In January 23, it received an all-time high rating with a whopping 40.5%. Kapamilya Network’s Dyesebel stars Anne Curtis, while Kapuso Network’s Kambal Sirena will feature Louise delos Reyes and Kapinoy Network’s very first fantaserye Janella in Wonderland topbilled by Janella Salvador (who is also part of ABS-CBN's Be Careful With My Heart). During the press launch of Kambal Sirena, Louise expressed confidence over GMA’s trust in giving her the role. She said, “Confident ako na gagawin ko ang best ko. Ayaw ko magsalita ng kahit ano, basta pag bubutihan ko, maikumpara man or maging pangit or maganda sa paningin nila.” She added, “Hindi naman maiaalis sa akin na kakabahan ako, pero ako, ginagawa ko lang talaga yung best ko para hindi ako magsisi na hindi ko ginalingan. At para hindi rin magsisi ang GMA na ibinigay sa akin ang proyektong ito.” The Kapuso star also claimed Kambal Sirena, which was based on an original story, to be way different from Dyesebel which has been remade into movies and teleseryes and came from the sequestered TV network IBC-13, the third giant network which airs the PBA games (Saturdays, 4 to 6 p.m. and Sundays, 5 to 7 p.m.). Recently, grabbed the highest ratings during primetime by airing Janella in Wonderland and Maghihintay Sa'yo, as well as weekend winners like Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, The Million Second Quiz and Viva-produced reality singing talent search Born to be a Superstar. The Kapuso star also revealed that former Dyesebel star Marian Rivera gave her an advice she cannot forget. She said, “Pinagalitan niya ako, kasi sabi niya, wala raw difference yung characters ko sa first teaser. Sabi ni Miss Marian, kailangan yung tawa nila magkaiba. Binigyan niya rin ako ng tips kasi nagkaroon din siya before ng sirenaserye. Binigay niya lahat para sa show niya, so wala siyang regrets.” Louise added that Marian advised her she compare roles with Kapamilya star Anne Curtis and the newest Kapinoy teen star Janella Salvador. She said, “Hindi masyado sa pagka sirena, basta ibigay ko daw lahat. Alisin ang mga restriction at huwag ko raw pansinin yung pagkukumpara at huwag raw akong panghihinaan ng loob kasi kung panghinaan ako ng loob, matatalo lang ako.”''Kambal Sirena'', which airs on March 10, also stars Aljur Abrenica, Mike Tan, Tessie Tomas, Mickey Ferriols, Nova Villa, Lotlot de Leon, Pancho Magno, Polo Ravales and Wynwyn Marquez. 'IBC-13 Sked for March 16' :10 am -- Philippine Military Academy Graduation Exercises (simulcast over PTV) :12:15 pm -- Hey it's Fans Day! (Superstar Circle winner Liza Soberano and Born to be a Superstar season 2 grand champion Shanne Velasco shined on stage, and Janella in Wonderland star Janella Salvador groove the dance craze Mermaid Party) :3 pm -- Friends 4Ever :4 pm -- CelebrityDATCom :5 pm -- 2014 PBA Commissioners' Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. San Mig Coffee Mixers :7 pm -- The Million Second Quiz :8 pm -- Born to be a Superstar Season 3 (New Season) :9 pm -- Dingdong n' Lani (Guest: Lilet and Basil Valdez) :10 pm -- Express Balita Weekend :10:30 pm -- Sunday Sinemaks: Ang Huling Henya :Starring Rufa Mae Quinto :12:30 am -- El Shaddai 'IBC-13 Sked for March 23' :10:30 am -- SundayToons: Madagascar :12:15 pm -- Hey it's Fans Day! :3 pm -- Friends 4Ever :4 pm -- CelebrityDATCom :5 pm -- 2014 PBA Commissioners' Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters :7 pm -- The Million Second Quiz :8 pm -- Born to be a Superstar Season 3 :9 pm -- Dingdong n' Lani (Guest: Richard Poon and Barbie Almalbis) :10 pm -- Express Balita Weekend :10:30 pm -- Sunday Sinemaks: Boy Golden: Shoot to Kill, the Arturo Porcuna Story :Starring Jeorge Estregan and KC Concepcion :12:30 am -- El Shaddai